OP: Defend the Supplies
Story This is a free mission. Mission Briefing We have been given a mission to protect the transfer of goods in a town near the capital. A Gallian envoy has been attacked by Imperials during the transport and the vehicle has broken down. Defend the special item in area 2 for 5 turns until Gallian reinforcements arrive. Strategy Deploy your leaders in the area 4 base to facilitate free withdrawal if you need to. Make sure there is a single defender to stay there. Deploy your tank. Bring the best weapon you have and use the light chassis. You can equip the radiator if you wish. You need a scout equipped with armor in reserve. Place a scout with a reliable weapon in area 2. Riela should be an assault with a decent +anti personnel damage trinket (+10 and above, 対人攻撃) Phase 1 #Move your tank for the west base in area 4. #Take the base using a scout. #Redeploy Riela into the area 2 northeast base. Kill the lancer. Move towards the northwest base. #Activate Valkyria, use the tank interception to kill the crouched lancer, destroy the tank. Take the base. #Deploy your armored scout in area 3. Take the direct route to the enemy base. #Same action / Free action. #Defend area 3 south. #Take area 2 southeast. #Deploy a high HP assault into area 1 (Annika / Alfons), hide in the grass, take out the enemy scout. #Defend area 2 northeast. Phase 2 #Deploy an assault into area 4 southeast and take the northeast base. #Same action. #Same action. #Cleanup Area 2. #Same action. #Same action. #Take area 1 south with an assault. Phase 3 #Clear all enemies. The ace is a lancer in area 3 hiding in the grass. Phase 4 #Clear all enemies. The ace is a lancer in area 3 hiding in the grass.　 #Use Order: 全域敵情収集要請 to find enemies. Alternative Strategy Deploy a Scout Elite with a grenade launcher in Area 2. Deploy your leaders as troopers in Area 4. Equip Imca with an armor vest. You should have the Horn and Maximilian with Penetration. Phase 1 #Move your scout to capture flag 1 in Area 2. Move to grass in the east. #Deploy a lancer from flag 1 in Area 2 to kill the APC, standby #Knock any enemy in flag 4 out of the flag with your scout's grenade launcher and capture the flag, standby #Deploy a scout elite with valkyria in Area 1, move to the southern flag and use interception fire to kill enemies. Capture the southern flag. #In Area 4, deploy a scout and run around the eastern buildings to capture the northern flag (ignore enemies in the rear. You can use a grenade to knock any enemies out of the flag. #Deploy a lancer (any) at the northern flag in Area 4, kill the APC, standby. #Standby your leader in Area 4 and redeploy on the norther flag in Area 4 to defend. #Deploy a unit to defend flag 2 in Area 1, kill enemy scout leader. #Deploy lancer Imca in Area 4 with Open fire, head toward the enemy tank in the south, line up all remaining units in the south and fire. #Deploy a unit in Area 1 to finish off any enemies who won't be killed by interception fire to protect flag 2. #Deploy a unit in Area 2 to protect flag 4. Phase 2 #Deploy a lancer (any) in Area 1 to kill the enemy APC, standby. #Kill any remaining enemies in Area 4. #Use Maximilian in Flag 4 to kill the enemy Light Tank (if Penetration triggers it is one shot) #Capture Flag 3 in Area 2 with a trooper. #Force Withdraw Imca #Deploy Imca in Area 3 with Open Fire, move to the southwest, kill all enemies on screen. #Kill any remaining units in Area 2 (should be 1) #Deploy a scout in Area 3, kill any infantry, sight the enemy ace, and capture the flag. #Kill enemies remaining in Area 1 (should be 2) #See above #Free Action (if Penetration didn't trigger - you cannot kill the ace in 1 CP) Phase 3 # Kill any remaining enemies/the enemy ace. Rewards *EXP 9500 *DCT 31300 *VB PLX *砲塔開発計画202 (Turret Research Schematics 202) Aftermath This is a free mission. Notes/Trivia